Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogic of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." The animals continued to care for the humans, and the robots provided equipment, weapons, and parts for toys. The psychiatric diary left by the physicians (now known in legend as the "Shrinks") became an indecipherable icon called Gideon's Bible. Toys played an important part in Halfworld society as entertainment for the Loonies. Without toys, the Loonies lapsed into a deep melancholy, so the animals made certain nothing interrupted production. Two otters formed the first toy factory, and upon their death it was taken over by the mole Judson Jakes, who established his headquarters in the Spacewheel space station built by the tortoise Uncle Pyko. Pyko designed toys, weapons, an army of robots clowns, and the batlike Drakillers. Jakes' first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk, aiding Halfworld's chief law officer, Ranger Rocket Raccoon. The book was recovered, but not before Pyko secretly translated it and returned the Hulk to Earth. Jakes' "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Jakes from Spacewheel. Jakes retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Jakes and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Rocket. Pyko, Lylla, Rocket, and his first mate, Wal Russ, took Gideon's Bible to the robots and presented it to the Head Robot, who combined the information contained in the volume with the robots' advanced technology to create helmets that would cure the Loonies. The four animals distributed the helmets. A last assault by Jakes and Dyvyne was narrowly foiled by the animals, the robots, and the newly aware humanoids. The grateful humanoids began to plan the future, and offered Rocket, the other animals, and the robots positions as assistants and entertainers. Not interested in those roles, the animals and automatons entered Ship and launched an expedition to explore space and its many worlds. One such planet was Hallaile, or "Witch World," where Rocket Raccoon met the wandering Prince Wayfarer of Ithicon. The two fought the sorceress and a group of rogue animals. Rocket Raccoon was later captured by a renegade group of alien Skrulls disguised as a race of D'Bari, a.k.a. the Asparagus People, after Raccoon discovered their secret. The disguised Skrulls also captured allies of the trucker-turned-space explorer Razorback, who brought the hero She-Hulk to help rescue his allies, in the process liberating Rocket Raccoon and exposing the Skrulls. Presumably, Raccoon returned to his fellow Halfworlders. Recently Rocket Raccoon was held prisoner by the Kree. He was introduced to Peter Quill as a member of his team to help hault the Phalanx's attempted conquest of the galaxy. Rocket Raccoon acted as a gifted military tactician who was also fearless, loyal, and insightful. Afterwards he joined Starlord's Guardians of the Galaxy, where he proved essential to holding the team together when Starlord's leadership was questioned.[1] Gameplay (UDC) At first glance, this fuzzy little mammal may seem like strictly a keep-away character. However, his speed, mobility, size, and arsenal of tricks lead to a very complicated, yet versatile character who uses not only trap specials but also has the ability to use his unique array of normals to cause frame traps and mixups to those caught unaware. By abusing his size, mobility, speed, and trickery, Rocket Raccoon can be a menace to anyone, not just your trash can. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, many of RR's zoning tactics have been weakened, and he can no longer detonate an opposing Rocket Raccoon's Oil Bomb. Speaking of, if Oil Bomb was detonated immediately after being thrown, that explosion is now OTG-capable. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Spitfire causes much less hitstun *Oil Bomb air explosion is OTG-capable *Rocket Raccoon cannot detonate an opposing Rocket Raccon's Oil Bomb *All mines (except Mad Hopper) disappear if Rocket Raccoon is hit *Rock n Roll mashable for additional damage *Rocky Raccoon mashable for aditional damage Gameplay (DB) In a radical departure from his trap based playstyle from Ultimate Dimension Clash, Rocket Raccoon now relies on risking being attacked while approaching in order to trip up his foes with his infamous frame traps from the previous game. The addition of Groot to his moveset to compensate for the removal of Oil Bomb, Mr. Flapper, and Pendulum help improve his once subpar combo game. However, he is still a very fragile character and thus rightly benefits from the new Infinity Stones mechanic, most notably the Soul Stone. Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) Rocket Raccoon's theme is actually his theme from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Misc. Rocket Racoon's outfit in Utimate Dimension Clash Attack Overview Rocket Raccoon/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character Category:Hero Category:Marvel Comics Category:Default Character (UDC) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl